Wild horses couldn’t drag me away
by StOnE CoLd SaRaH
Summary: Those damn wild horses... They couldn't drag Storm away from Dawn Marie. Yes, more Dawn Marie/Storm from me! ^^ This is from when O'Haire got Spanky to streak. Could that be part of -his- master plan? Read to find out! (and review too! And get a cookie!)


A/N: 02-06-03 Smackdown Brian Kendrick's streaking debut. Title from Rolling Stone song. I own neither the song nor the cast of characters. If I did, then there would be major Lance/Dawn Marie-ness on you're television EVERY NIGHT! -evil laughter- This story is the debut of my EvilTorrie!Muse... She has to be evil, because Dawn Marie is the main female charater, LOL! Also, I threw in a Raven reference, because I can dang it! Thanks to Tracy to unknowingly giving me an idea so that I could finally finish this... (and no... There will be no hating of hippies ^_^ In this story at least...) Rock on!   
  
----------   
  
Brian Kendrick smiled as he ran through the halls. He had managed to get out of securities grasp, again, and after finding himself someone's pair of old jeans laying on the floor, he ran into the nearest locker room and closed the door quickly behind him. He leaned against the back of the door and gasp slightly for breath. As his heart rate slowed, he pushed his sandy hair out of his face and looked around the room he was in. "Aw fuck," he swore softly under his breath. The room was obviously that of a woman's room. Lingerie and halter tops were strewn across the floor and some of the chairs. There was a giant mirror off to a corner that had all makeup and other female things cluttered on ts top. And there was one of those giant Chinese changing door things next to the mirror. So, he reasoned in his head, this is either a girls room, he pondered as he sat down exhaustedly on the chair in the middle of the room, or Jeff Hardys Smackdown locker room. Because Shawn had told me a lot of things about him--   
  
Brian stopped in mid-thought as the doorknob slowly turned. Please be someone understanding, Brian prayed quickly to Shawn Michaels' God....   
  
"Hello? Is someone in here?" A soft yet strangely... New Jersey? accent called out. Brian wasn't sure, since he spent most of his childhood in Seattle, any foreign accent he automatically lumped into the "New York/Jersey" accent category.   
  
"Maybe?" he called out, annoyed at the slight shaking in his voice.   
  
The door opened and in walked Dawn Marie. She saw who was sitting in her room, and slightly closed the door. Once she turned back around, she was giggling into her hand. "Oh my, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be laughing..." she said with a small wave of her hand, "But your 'performance' to quote Stephanie, kept me clutching my sides in laughter."   
  
"It's all right ma'am. I understand..."   
  
She shook her head and discarded his reply. "No, no! It's not very polite. Oh! And you have an adorable accent like Shawn Michael's too! How sweet!" Brian started blushing. Dawn Marie smirked as she walked over to her mirror to grab her hair brush. "So, Mr. Kendrick, do tell me, did O'Haire's little speech really effect you that much that you decided to risk life-long humiliation? Especially in this business then most, things like that aren't easily forgotten."   
  
She sat down next to Brian and started brushing her hair, but she never took her eyes off of his face.   
  
"Ah well, ma'am..."   
  
Dawn Marie interrupted, "Call me Dawn Marie. Please. 'Ma'am' reminds me of how old I'm getting."   
  
"Ah you? No way ma'am! Erm, Dawn. You certainly look young and beautiful to me. At least you aren't as old as Ric Flair."   
  
"Ric Flair is also a man and he doesn't need to worry when his titties start to sag." Brian started to blush. "Oh, I'm sorry. Sometimes I forget that people aren't used to my gutter mouth." she said putting a hand on his leg.   
  
Brian's eyes grew slightly wider at the move, and he had to clear his throat before he could continue. "Um, about Mr. O'Haire. I didn't think his speech was that bad. He was kind of right about having to make a good impact on the wrestling world."   
  
"Yeah, when Sean's not so busy preening in front of a mirror, he sometimes does have some rather intelligent things flowing from that brain of his." She slowly began rubbing small circles on Brian's leg.   
  
Maybe going commando wasn't one of my brightest ideas tonight, Brian thought to himself, You know besides the whole 'going naked' in the first place.   
  
"I," Brian squeaked, and then cleared his throat. "I think you should stop that Miss Dawn Marie."   
  
Dawn gave him one of her patented 'predator' grins and seductively said, "You know you like it."   
  
Brian seemed to be fighting slightly within himself, "Maybe I do, but I still don't think it's righ--"   
  
He was stopped as she used his open mouth as an invitation, and kissed him. Hard.   
  
"Still up to your same old tricks I see, Dawn Marie." A voice said from the doorway.   
  
Dawn stopped kissing Brian, but not before slightly biting him on his lower lip, and then she lifted her head to grin at the other occupant of the room.   
  
"Stormy!!! I missed you!" She jumped up happily and gave the stoic Lance Storm a giant hug, making sure she rubbed up against him.   
  
He just sighed and rolled his eyes when she stood on her tip-toes to kiss him on the mouth. He stepped back and looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes, "You drew blood! That's not very nice to do to a poor kid!" He looked over to where Brian was now touching his bleeding lip. "Here kid," Lance said taking some money out of his wallet and a card. "Here's some money for a cab, and where Shawn Michael's hotel is. He said he wanted to talk to you about tonight."   
  
Lance chuckled at the look Brian gave him. "Don't worry, Shawn thought it was hilarious. And then he started reliving his own 'rebellious youth,' so if you hurry, he'll probably still be there talking to himself. Now, go on before Dawn Marie deflowers you."   
  
Brian got up and quickly took the things and left without looking back.   
  
"You called Spanky a virgin! And he didn't even try to prove you wrong!" Dawn said smiling.   
  
"Well, since I'm not Benoit, I have no need to prove anyone wrong. ....And Spanky!?"   
  
Dawn Marie shrugged, "The name seems to fit him."   
  
Lance shook his head as he sat down on the chair, "You also probably frightened the hell out of him, you know."   
  
Dawn sat down on Lance's lap and slightly curled up on his chest. "I didn't mean too, Stormy. I've been lonely. And he made me smile tonight." she played silently with the collar of his shirt before whispering quietly, "He reminded me of you."   
  
Lance heard her and sighed, "Dawn, We talked about this before..."   
  
"I know. But, every time we break up, we always get back together again."   
  
He sighed again and leaned his head on hers. "But, this time I found you with Matt Hardy. Do you realize that Lita was going to kill you? She had a plan and everything. I had to use all of my lackluster charms to get her not too."   
  
She smiled at him hopefully, "Because you still love me?"   
  
"Because I didn't want Lita to hurt her neck."   
  
Dawn's face lowered and then it turned to stone as she stood up. "Fine. Is that why you came here? To bring up something I'm not very fond of remembering? The few things I remember about that night. Tequila shots do that to a brain."   
  
Lance stood up, "No honey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. That argument is for another day. What I came here was to see how you are. I was...well, I tried to get to you in Hawaii and then again when you were home, but each time you were gone before I could get you."   
  
"Oh," Dawn Marie said sadly as she realized what he was talking about. "That."   
  
Lance nodded solemnly. "Yes, that."   
  
She turned slightly away from him, "You know, I loved him. Everyone thought it was a way to get to Torrie. In the beginning it was. But, as weird as it sounds, I really started loving that old guy." she laughed softly, and turned back to Lance. He can see the unshed tears in her eyes and can feel his resolve breaking. "We both liked the same things. Watching Scooby Doo on Saturday mornings in our PJs. Eating cereal with sugar in it. Something you, Mr. Healthy Outlook on Life never did. We both liked gold jewelry and eating expense food and then sneaking out before we had to pay. After awhile, I didn't even think of him as Al Wilson, Torrie Wilson's 80+ year old father... I thought of him as Al, my inner child.   
  
That wedding was a spur of the moment thing. Heyman thought it would be good for ratings. And you know how much I look up to Paulie, so I agreed. And, God," she started sobbing slightly. "Our honeymoon really was the first time we had sex. All the other times was just talk.... God... And I... Torrie is probably right. I probably did kill him--" she started sobbing harder.   
  
Lance wrapped his arms around her and held her gently as she cried all over his shirt. He rubbed her back gently and whispered soothing words into her ear.   
  
Once her sobs lessened, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a tissue and starting using it to clean up her nose and face. Once he was done, he looked at her and gently traced her face with his fingers.   
  
"I loved him. I really did Lance." He gently kissed her redden cheek. "I know Dawnie, I know. I understand. But, you know and I know it wasn't your fault, it was just his time to go. He would have died anyway, but at least you gave him something to live for those last couple of months. If it wasn't for you he would have died alone in some frozen cabin in Minnesota. At least you brighten up his life a little."   
  
Dawn sniffed, then smiled. "Thank you Lance. I knew you'd understand. You always do. God, I love you, so much."   
  
She moved forward and kissed him slightly hesitantly. He didn't fight her this time, and he opened his mouth wider to let her in. She move even closer to him and sighed happily when he wrapped his arms around her tightly, never breaking the kiss.   
"What the hell is this!??!?" A voice screeched from the doorway.   
  
Dawn and Lance quickly broke away from each other.   
  
"My father has been dead less then a month, and you've already found new prey?! You disgust me Dawn Marie!"   
  
"And your appearance doesn't do that much for me either, Torrie. Sorry, but I do not need your body anymore, I have a real man." She said raking her nails across Lance's chest.   
  
"You bitch! Hey!" Torrie said pointing at Lance, "You're RAW talent! I'm going to tell Stephanie!"   
  
She ran out of the room. Once she was gone, Billy Kidman, her boyfriend who had been silent throughout all of this, walked toward Lance and held out his hand. "Sorry man. It's kind of hard to keep the women-folk inline."   
  
Lance shook Billy's hand and grinned as he looked over at Dawn Marie, "I understand, kid."   
  
"BILLY!" Torrie screeched from nearby.   
  
"Got to go. See ya, Lance. Sorry, Dawn Marie." Billy said as he scampered off to find his girlfriend.   
  
"Ah, to be young and in love." Lance said smiling, resting his hand on Dawn's shoulder.   
  
She looked surprised up at him. "Aren't you afraid that she's going to Stephanie?"   
  
Lance laughed, an even larger grin on his face. "Nope."   
  
Dawn Marie couldn't help it, she loved his smile, and found herself grinning like a fool with him, "Nope?"   
  
"Yep. Because I already talked to Stephanie. She said as long as I don't, in her own words, "woo" any of her talent away, that I was allowed free access on Smackdown." he paused slightly. "Oh, and it also helped that her newest boyfriend happens to be one of my best friends."   
  
Dawn tilted her head, "New boyfriend? I didn't hear that tidbit of gossip from Nidia. Who is it? Or is it a secret."   
  
Lance shook his head, "Nope. They plan on telling everyone on Valentine's Day. Benoit was always a romantic softy at heart."   
  
Dawn Marie shrieked, "Benoit!?! Aw!! That's so cute!! He's always had such a big crush on her!"   
  
"Really? Must be a chick thing, because I never knew it until he told me the other day."   
  
"Well, you could say it's a chick thing, because Jericho's the one who told me." Dawn Marie smirked.   
  
"Ha! I should have guessed. Nidia is your Smackdown gossip, and Jerky is ours. Come m'lady, shall we go see what kind of mischief Torrie is causing for you?" He said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.   
  
"Sure, m'sir. I love you, you know."   
  
"I know. I'm quite a lovable guy." At the look Dawn gave him, he smirked and said, "Benoit says so."   
  
Dawn Marie giggled, "What!? When!"   
  
They started walking out of the room.   
  
"Well, we were all out in some bar celebrating Jackie's birthday...And after a few beers Benoit--" Lance trailed off as he closed the door behind him, and he walked with Dawn to Stephanie's office.   
  
*  
  
Back inside Dawn Marie's room, the Chinese folding curtain opened up, and Sean O'Haire walked out of it, with a confident grin on his face. He put his hat on his head and walked out of the room into the hallway. He found him, right were he said he would be.   
  
"That smirk! You did it! Damnit man!" Chuck Palumbo growled as he reached into his wallet and pulled out a crisp $100 dollar bill.   
  
"Thank you. And of course I did it. You dare doubt me? Getting Dawn and Lance to finally stay together was easy. They are nothing, but simple pawns to an even bigger chess game."   
  
Chuck sighed, "Man, you've been spending way to much time with Raven. You're even starting to talk like him."   
  
Sean grinned, "Well, with him gone someone needs to enlighten the lesser mortals. And besides, I was getting kinda annoyed listening to Dawn and Lance complain about missing the other."   
  
"Yeah, me too." Chuck said feeling good that his friend, in his weird way, had gotten the two of them back together again. They deserved the love and admiration that they brought out in each other. 


End file.
